Third generation partnership project (3GPP) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile telecommunication systems provide high data rate, lower latency and improved system performances. Such systems are optimized for regular data communications, wherein there is no need for repeatedly retransmissions. However, in some situations, repeatedly retransmissions are needed. For example, some UEs, in the basements of residential buildings or locations shielded by foil-backed insulation, metalized windows, or traditional thick-walled building construction, may experience significantly larger penetration losses on the radio interface than normal LTE devices. More resources/power is needed to support these UEs in the extreme coverage scenario. Repetition has been identified as a common technique to bridge the additional penetration losses than normal LTE devices. However, issues remain for the repeated transmission. For example, a same symbol sequence generated from an information packet is repeatedly transmitted in each repetition, or different symbol sequences generated from the information packet are transmitted within different repetitions. Further, whether there are multiple repetitions within one time block at time domain. A new mechanism for repeated transmissions or retransmissions is needed.